Periwinkle
Periwinkle is an archetypal "harlot with a heart of gold". She worked as a prostitute and occassional tour guide for Glimda LaRouge at the Château des Coeurs in Vega up until a group of heroes from Heroica passed through the city. After a series of coincidences, Periwinkle ended up joining them as she fell for Eric, a norse raider. She followed Eric through Babeleth like a puppy all the way to the Tower of Babel, where she ended up being used as a way to coerce the heroes to destroy the tower for the Wolfgang. Despite getting a knife on her throat, Periwinkle survived and travelled to Eubric with Eric. Whether their relationship would last was unsure, but at least Peri got what she wanted: a fresh start. Periwinkle found it among the Sisters of Danab. She left the career of a prostitute behind and became a cleric, determined to spread happiness in an alternative way than the one she was used to. Despite being a devoted novice, she struggled to drop her vain, frivolous manners. Along with some heroes of Heroica, Periwinkle escorted the head of the Sisters of Danab in Eubric, Revered Aunt Ovelia, on the voyage to Salmanda where a conclave to decide the next leader of the sisterhood would take place. During the trip, Periwinkle learned that she was the long lost daughter of the hero Jon "Sarge" McEncy, and became chosen as a nephilim by the Grey Angel Ophaniel, finally finding her place in the world. Appearances *Quest#100: To the Tower of Babel *Quest#130: Sisters in Salmanda Unique Job Class Periwinkle's unique job class during the climax of Quest#130 is the radiant Nephilim. Chosen by an angel, this mortal executes divine justice. *'Base Health': 30 (+1 per level up) *'Base Ether': 30 (+1 per level up) *'Weapons': The nephilim can wield any weapon, but they require ether to attack. They can also read scrolls. *'Job Traits': Nurturing – The nephilim can restore full health and remove effects at the cost of 1 ether per target outside of battle; Clairvoyance – The nephilim can receive vital information or guidance through visions from her angelic host; Immunity – The nephilim is immune to all negative effects by default; Angel’s Blessing – The nephilim is permanently blessed. *'Battle Style': Angelic – The nephilim keeps her allies hale and healthy while punishing her enemies with heavenly light. #SHIELD: Angel Wings – Wings of pure light erupt from the nephilim’s body at the cost of 10 ether, protecting the whole party from all damage and negative effects and changing the weather to Bright (doubles light- and halves darkness-element) for the next round. During that round, each time an enemy would cause damage or use special skills, the nephilim rebuts with a light-elemental strike with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level, at the cost of 1 ether per strike. If the nephilim runs out of ether, nothing happens. #STREAM OF LIGHT/ARC NURTURE MORE: The nephilim attacks all enemies with a light-elemental strike with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level, at the cost of 1 ether per damaged target. Instead of attacking, the nephilim can restore health to all party members equal to two times their weapon added to their level, removing all negative effects from them as well, at the cost of 1 ether per healed target. #BEAM OF LIGHT /ARC NURTURE: The nephilim attacks the target with a light-elemental strike with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level, at the cost of 1 ether. Instead of attacking, the nephilim can restore health to all party members equal to their weapon added to their level, removing all negative effects from them as well, at the cost of 1 ether per healed target. #RAY OF LIGHT/ARC NURTURE LESS: The nephilim attacks the target with a light-elemental strike with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level, at the cost of 1 ether. Instead of attacking, the nephilim can restore health to all party members equal to their level only, removing all negative effects from them as well, at the cost of 1 ether per healed target. #MIRROR DAMAGE/NO NURTURING: The nephilim is struck by the opponent’s attack, but if the nephilim survives, they reflect the attack to cause the same amount of damage to the opponent regardless of the opponent’s defence or distance. Alternatively, any attempt of nurturing fails. #SPECIAL DAMAGE/NO NURTURING: The nephilim is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Alternatively, any attempt of nurturing fails. Category:NPCs